New Beginnings
by McDrmysGrl06
Summary: The sequel to Promise of a New Day. Meredith returns to reality after a pleasant vacation, however, Derek still has some surprises in store for her. Please review!


Author's note: This is the sequel to "Promise of a New Day." I would highly recommend reading that story before attempting this one. To those of you who reviewed my first attempt at GA Fan Fiction, thank you. It is because of you that I have decided to write this sequel. I have one more installment that I am in the midst of working on and will post it if there are requests from my readers. Please, please, please…review this story and let me know what you think. I know it's a lot of Mer/Der fluff but I love these characters together! Happy reading! _-McDrmysGrl06_

It had been one week since Derek had swept her off her feet, whisking her away to what seemed to be an alternate universe. Never in her life had Meredith experienced the passage of time like she had last weekend. Every second of every minute of those four days were spent together, both of them wishing that time could stand still. She smiled to herself when thinking back to her apparent inability to learn how to properly cast a fishing line. Derek had sought out a wonderfully secluded spot for the two of them and took it upon himself to make sure that Meredith didn't arrive back in Seattle without learning some of the fundamentals of fishing. Just as he was in the O.R., Derek was a very patient teacher seaside, never giving in to Meredith's requests to stop trying. He was beside her and gave her a standing ovation when she had finally gotten it right. She never thought that casting a fishing line would bring her such a feeling of satisfaction, but it did, and in a much different way than learning a new technique in the O.R.

In the middle of her pleasant reverie, Meredith's pager sounded, startling her back to reality. "Damn," she muttered under her breath. "What in the hell does she want now?" Exiting the resident lounge, she strolled over to the board where Bailey was standing, hands on hips, looking serious as ever. "You paged, Dr. Bailey?" Meredith inquired impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest and looking expectantly at her chief resident.

"Where _have_ you been, Grey?" Bailey responded, clearly displeased with the fact that she had been unable to locate her intern for some time.

"Ummmm…I was…well, I needed some time to think for a moment. But now…I'm done. Yes. I'm done thinking. So…" Meredith knew that an explanation was useless and that she sounded like a bumbling idiot. There was just no real reason for why she had disappeared, well, at least not one she could vocalize to Bailey.

Bailey shook her head at her. "You had better damn well _not_ be done thinking, Grey. You have 2 patients up on four who need evaluation for possible cholecystectomies. If I were you, I'd recruit all of your available neurons and get that done before I assign them to another intern and you miss out on your chance to scrub in."

"Yes, Dr. Bailey." Meredith quickly turned away, feeling frustrated and slightly perturbed that it was always she whom Bailey consistently picked on from day-to-day. Whether it was her involvement with an attending, the fact that she was Ellis Grey's daughter, or that she showed enormous potential but lacked a lot of self-motivation at times, Meredith felt that she was singled out of the crowd and she didn't like it.

Continuing down the hallway toward the elevator, she looked up to see a most handsome man coming straight toward her. "Hey, beautiful. Where have you been all day? I've been looking for you everywhere." Derek smiled at her tenderly, tucking the chart that he was carrying underneath his arm.

Meredith glanced around making sure that no one was watching them before sneaking in a small smile. "Dr. Shepherd, don't you have surgery this afternoon?"

"Why yes, Dr. Grey, as a matter of fact I do. DBS on a 70-year-old gentleman with Parkinson's to be specific. Are you looking to scrub in?" He found it quite amusing that Meredith was still trying to play it cool with him since they returned from their travels together. He could understand her reasoning behind not wanting the hospital staff to know that they were seeing each other again but knew that she would have to come clean sooner rather than later.

"Dr. Shepherd, I don't think that Bailey would approve. I've apparently left 2 patients upstairs in agonizing right upper quadrant pain because I was choosing to think about fishing rather than gallbladders." She laughed at herself, realizing that no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't make herself completely professional with Derek.

"Well in that case, I think you should do your consults and then plan on meeting me at my car around 7:00 tonight. I've got dinner reservations under your name." He smiled at her and reached out to cup her face with his hand. Meredith always felt like she was melting when he looked at her this way.

Realizing the potential for being discovered, she squeezed Derek's hand before removing it from her face. "Well, then I suppose I should do my consults and meet you at 7. Thanks…Derek." She grinned and started walking backwards only to see him mouth the words "I love you" to her. Beaming, she waved goodbye and with a spring in her step, progressed onward toward the elevator doors that were now closing. Derek remained still, watching her as she went and thinking about how she would react to the news he was going to give her at dinner that evening. Smiling to himself, he turned around and headed toward the O.R. where he would remain for the rest of the afternoon.

Meredith glanced up at the clock. It was already 6pm and she was still in the middle of a laparoscopic cholecystectomy with Bailey. She knew that Derek would completely understand if she were a bit late, however, it had already been a long and trying day and she wanted nothing more than to take a shower and actually sit down while eating. Noting her frequent glances toward the clock Bailey quipped sarcastically, "Got somewhere to be, Grey?" She took Meredith's hand that was holding the camera and redirected it rather abruptly.

"No, Dr. Bailey. I mean, yes…but it's not urgent." Meredith winced, realizing that Bailey had seen her keeping time and silently vowed to herself to never look at the clock again when she was assisting her.

Bailey gave her a sideways glance. Even with her surgical mask on, her sentiments could be heard loud and clear. "Lucky for you, we're at the tail end of the procedure. Get ready to suture those incisions." Meredith withdrew the camera while Bailey removed the rest of her instruments and instructed the anesthesiologist to lower the patient. "Thank you, people" she announced as the scrub techs and other O.R. personnel scurried about, trying to clean the room so they too could leave for the night. "Grey, could I see you for a second?" Meredith could feel herself getting flustered but managed to tie the last suture before hurrying after Bailey.

When they were alone in the scrub room Bailey removed her mask and started in on Meredith, not stopping for breath. "Dr. Grey, for the past week you have been completely out-to-lunch. You're showing up late, not answering your pages in a timely fashion, and are pretty impatient with your peers. Now I don't know what's going on with you, but I suggest that you get it together before rounds on Sunday morning. Am I clear?"

Meredith shifted from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable with the scolding that she was receiving from her chief resident. If only her mother could see her now, how unbelievably disappointed she would be. "Yes, Dr. Bailey. You are clear, very clear…and I'm sorry. I _have_ had a lot on my mind lately and as much as I'm trying to not let it interfere with my work, it clearly has and I apologize."

Bailey nodded. "Go then. Go and get some rest tomorrow and be ready for an early start on Sunday."

"Thanks Dr. Bailey." Meredith gave her a quick smile of gratitude and took off her scrub cap, throwing it on a shelf with the rest of them that had piled up. She left and almost broke into a sprint toward the resident lounge when Bailey's voice stopped her.

"Hey, Grey" she called to her intern who was now more than halfway down the hall.

"Yeah?" Meredith turned around to face Bailey, wondering what on earth she could possibly want now.

"You know, I'm only hard on the interns that I think are gonna make the best surgeons. If you'd shape up your attitude a little bit, you'd have great potential. This is not to be repeated, you hear?"

"Yes, Dr. Bailey. Thank you."

Smiling to herself she thought about Derek waiting for her out in the parking lot. She hoped she wouldn't be too late. After a quick shower, change of clothes, and makeup application she grabbed her spring coat and headed out the door.

­­

Derek glanced at his watch, realizing that he needed to rid himself of it as soon as possible. It was a Tiffany and Company original from the store on 5th Avenue in Manhattan. Addison had purchased it for him as an anniversary gift several years ago and he had always thought it to be a complete waste of money. Sighing, he glanced around the parking lot. It was 7:20 and still no sign of Meredith.

"Hey handsome." Derek heard the voice coming from behind him and turned around to see Meredith looking more beautiful than ever. "Sorry I'm late. Bailey had me assist her in a chole." She encircled his neck with her arms, pulling him in toward her for a long and deep kiss.

After they parted, Derek chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it. I'd wait forever for another kiss like that."

Meredith played along, "Well, fortunately for you if you're a good boy, you won't have to." She tossed her long softly curled blonde locks over her shoulder and looked up at Derek expectantly. "You look wonderful," she commented giving Derek the once over. He was wearing his forest green cashmere sweater, the one she always loved to bury her face into because it was so soft and smelled like him.

"Not nearly as good as you do, Mer. You look amazing." He gazed at her with his McDreamy eyes and Meredith could hardly believe that this was her McLuck and her McLife. He kissed her on the forehead and took her hand, leading her around to the passenger door, opening it for her and helping her in. Walking back around to the driver's side and fastening his seatbelt, he said "I hope you're hungry, Meredith. Dinner is gonna be fantastic."

"I'm starving, Derek…and besides, I am thrilled at the thought of sitting down and eating real food for once."

"Well, we'll be there in no time at all. And don't forget to save room for dessert. This place has a killer caramel cheesecake." He smiled tenderly at Meredith, squeezing her hand before putting the BMW into reverse and leaving the hospital parking lot.

Meredith loved the city at night with all of its lights and beautifully illuminated waterfront. Most of all, however, she loved driving with Derek. Car rides with him always afforded them a very comfortable and pleasant silence, each of them reveling in the other's presence. "Here we are," he said as he pulled into a parking lot next to an elegant restaurant about 10 minutes later.

"I've never been here before. How did you know about this place?" Meredith questioned, truly hoping that Addison had _nothing_ to do with it.

"Actually, this is where Webber took me when he interviewed me for my position at Grace. I loved it and thought it'd be a great place for a romantic dinner." He paused. "Hey…are you okay?" He looked at Meredith, his eyes full of concern, sensing that something was wrong.

"No," she lied. "Well, maybe."

"What is it?" Derek asked, reaching for her hands.

"I know you don't want to talk about her, Derek, but I have to ask you. Did you ever bring Addison here?"

Derek sighed deeply and pressed his head back into the headrest, closing his eyes. "Meredith, please, can we just forget about her? I chose _you_, I want to be with _you, _and I love _you_. And for the record…no. I didn't bring her here. I wanted to bring _you_ here because that's all I ever really wanted since the first day that I met you. I wanted to be with _you_."

Meredith smiled at him, taking a deep breath. "Thanks, Derek. I…I love you."

Derek smiled back, running a hand through her hair. "I love you too, Mer." He kissed her softly and quickly on the lips. "Now, let's eat. We don't want you wasting away to nothing." He laughed, walking around to help her out of the car.

Hand-in-hand, they walked to the front of the restaurant where he opened the door for Meredith, allowing her to enter and be greeted immediately by the maitre'd. "Welcome to La Hoisteria!" he exclaimed. "Do you have a reservation for tonight?"

"Yes, you'll find it under Shepherd," Derek intervened smiling down at Meredith.

"Ah yes, please…right this way." The maitre'd led them to a cozy corner table that was very elegantly set with beautiful china, crystal champagne flutes, tall candles, and an ice bucket containing a bottle of expensive champagne. At one of the place settings a crystal vase was filled with 12 long-stemmed red roses.

"Wow. Derek! This is amazing and these roses are beautiful!" As she touched their delicate petals, Derek thought about how much Meredith's skin reminded him of roses, so soft and so delicate. She gave him a huge smile, eyes sparkling. He loved making her happy.

Derek laughed and winked at her. "Something special for you at the end of a long week back in the land of reality. You know, Meredith, just because I have become a flannel-wearing fisherman doesn't mean that I forgot my East Coast class." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

Meredith laughed right back at him. "I happen to have a thing for flannel-wearing fishermen. Did I forget to mention that?" Derek beamed up at her, pulling the chair out for her and motioning for her to sit down. After she was adjusted, he took his seat and allowed the maitre'd to pour their champagne. Meredith picked up her champagne flute for a sip but was interrupted by Derek's hand.

"Ohhhhh, no you don't," he jokingly scolded. "Dr. Grey, don't you know that you're supposed to make a toast before you sip your champagne? After all, this _is_ a special occasion." He chuckled, eyes glimmering in the candlelight.

"Well, well, well, Dr. Shepherd, so this _is_ a special occasion, huh? And what tricks do you have up your sleeve this time?" Meredith looked at him tenderly, her penetrating stare mesmerizing Derek.

"What? You didn't like my surprise the last time?" Derek asked, feigning hurt.

"Of course I liked your surprise the last time. I _loved_ your surprise the last time. I guess it's just gonna be hard to top it, that's all." She reached over and grabbed one of his hands giving it a tight squeeze. For some reason, Meredith felt as if she always needed to have physical contact with him, needing to make herself believe that this was her reality, that _he _was her reality.

Derek grinned. "Meredith, raise your glass." Clearing his throat he continued. "To life, happiness, and love…to us and to new beginnings. I love you." He squeezed her hand even tighter awaiting her response.

"And I love you, Derek. Now can I just take a drink already?" She laughed, unsure of what he'd think of her comment. Derek began laughing and nodded. Both taking slow sips, Meredith was the first to speak. "Mmmmm. Derek, this champagne is fantastic!"

"I'm glad you like it." Bringing his champagne flute back to the table, he glanced around the room before looking at Meredith, a semi-serious expression growing on his face. "Mer, I brought you here tonight for two reasons. First, because I love you and wanted you to enjoy a night without a pager, without Bailey, and without roommates. Second, I wanted to bring you because I need to let you in on a little secret."

A puzzled expression crossed Meredith's face. She wondered what on earth Derek was referring to. "Is this good or bad?" she asked, quite unsure of what she was supposed to say, if anything at all.

"Well, it's neither, really" he replied, very nonchalantly. "But I think you'll like it, or at least I hope you will. It's something I've been working on for the past few months in what little spare time I have had, but it's almost complete and I want to show it to you." He produced some paperwork from an inside pocket of his sport coat and laid it out on the table so it was facing Meredith.

"What is it, Derek?" she asked, her puzzlement growing.

"Go ahead and open it," he urged her.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, she unfolded the papers and looked at them carefully. "Derek…they're almost like blueprints, they're floorplans…it's, it's a house." She sounded confused, excited, and apprehensive all at once. Meredith was unsure as to why Derek was showing this to her, what the papers meant, and why they had to do it at such an elegant restaurant.

"Very good, Dr. Grey" Derek said, jokingly. "Now I know why Bailey works you so hard…you're good." He smiled at her in a teasing fashion, wondering how she was truly feeling inside.

"Derek," Meredith began hesitantly. "I don't know what to say. You're building a house? My God, it's HUGE. This is big news, Der, but why are you telling me over champagne?" She felt her body begin to embark on an emotional roller-coaster ride. Was this something he had planned to build for Addison but never had the heart to tell her? Was he planning to leave Seattle and build his dream home somewhere else, perhaps in the mountains or on the ocean? She sifted through the sketches once again, amazed at what she saw. The house was more beautiful than anything she'd ever seen and was obviously worth more money than she had ever known as well.

Sensing her confusion and her discomfort, Derek began to speak with passion in his voice, this time leaving Meredith mesmerized. "Yes, Meredith, I'm building a house. I actually began drawing up those plans when I first moved here, the day after I met you, actually. I bought 40 acres with big plans and I began to get nervous when it seemed as if those papers would remain in a drawer only to be brought out years later with nothing but regret." His eyes took on a wistful look and his voice softened. "I've dedicated myself to this job, to my career for so long, and it isn't too often that I take a vacation, buy something new, or enjoy any of the benefits that go along with my hard work. And over the past several months, Meredith, I've realized that life is short and that you've just gotta go for it." He looked at Meredith, taking her hands in his.

Smiling but still somewhat confused she replied, "Derek, it's beautiful. I can't believe that you thought of this design all on your own. You are a true genius."

Derek smiled. "Thanks, Meredith. I was hoping you'd like it because…because…" He glanced downward toward the floor nervously, a far cry from the overly confident Dr. Shepherd that Meredith was used to seeing.

Meredith reached across the table, raising his chin to meet her eyes. "Because why, Derek?" Her voice sounded so small, so unlike the voice that she was used to hearing that she didn't even recognize it as her own.

Eyes smoldering, he reached to grab onto her hand, pressing it more firmly into his cheek. "Because, Mer, once it's finished, I want you to move there with me. I want it to be our house, _our home_."

Meredith's jaw dropped open in surprise and her eyes began to well with tears. "Derek!" she gasped, unsure of what to say or what to do next.

Smiling, he slowly took both of her hands in his before saying, "Whaddya say, Meredith? Can I build us a home?"

Meredith crept silently up the stairs. Derek had dropped her off at home even though he had insisted that she stay with him since neither of them had to round in the morning. Meredith, sticking to her original plan of taking this relationship slowly, was able to convince him that it was probably not a good idea seeing that she had drank quite a bit of champagne at dinner. It was almost midnight and she desperately needed to talk with Izzie. Hoping not to disturb George, Meredith tapped lightly on Izzie's door. "Izzie?" she whispered loudly. "Izzie, are you awake?"

Meredith heard a rustling of bedsheets and then Izzie's voice call out. "Meredith? Is that you?"

"Yeah, can I come in?" Meredith began to open the door without hesitation before Izzie gave her the go ahead. She peeked her head inside the room.

"What's up? Are you okay? Mer, I didn't think you'd be coming home tonight." Izzie began to ramble for she silently feared that Derek was going to break Meredith's heart again. Even though Derek had spoken with her about his feelings for Meredith, she still had a difficult time coming to terms with their relationship especially after she had watched Meredith suffer for so long without him.

Meredith took a few more steps into the room and perched on the edge of Izzie's bed. She looked at her somewhat blankly for a few moments before slowly stating, "He is building his dream house, Izzie…and he wants me to move in with him." Meredith looked hesitantly at Izzie, afraid of what she might say.

"Wha- Woah…Meredith. Okay, back the train up and start over." Izzie looked at her with disbelief and utter confusion. "Did you just say that McDreamy asked you to move in with him…in his McDream house?"

"Yeah. Yes. Yes, I guess I just did. Derek Shepherd has asked me to move with him…into his dream house." Meredith rolled the words around on her tongue as if she was tasting the idea for the first time.

"And what did you say, Mer?" Izzie inquired, grabbing onto Meredith's arm to steady the both of them.

"I told him… I told him…" She was grabbing at straws for the words to complete her phrase but nothing seemed appropriate. What would Izzie think?

"Spit it out, Mer." Izzie looked into Meredith's eyes with a serious but caring expression on her face. Izzie had a way of doing that to people, being both stern and compassionate all at once. Meredith always thought that it was a great combination for a doctor to have.

"I said yes, Izzie. I said yes but before you start yelling at me or telling me that I am giving in to him too quickly, please hear me out." Meredith glanced up and met Izzie's eyes, noting that her expression was softening. "I am in love with him Izzie. I am _so_ in love with him that I can't even think straight. It's not his beautiful hair or his beautiful face. It isn't the fact that he makes 2 million dollars a year and is the best neurosurgeon west of the Mississippi. And it isn't because I got drunk one night and took him home with me. It's his eyes and the way they look when he's looking at me. It's his opening my car door and surprising me with roses. It's his want and his need to hold my hand, touch my hair, and kiss my forehead. It's his ability to make me feel like the most beautiful and desirable woman on earth. And that, Izzie, is why I said yes." Meredith took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders waiting for Izzie's response.

Tears were starting to form in the corner of Izzie's eyes. "Wow, Meredith… I had no idea. I mean, I knew you were in love with him, but wow…this…this sounds like the real thing." She reached over to give Meredith a hug. "Tell me he's going to marry you."

"Woah, woah, woah, Izzie. No one even brought up the subject of marriage. Can't we just take this one step at a time?" Meredith broke free of Izzie's embrace partly because she was surprised that she brought the subject up but also because it was something that hadn't even crossed her mind. She looked at her friend, hoping that she'd continue.

"Well, I just… I just assumed that that's where you two were headed. I mean, moving in together is a big step and I think that if that's what he wants, then he should commit himself to you Meredith. You deserve that."

Meredith knew that Izzie was right. Why hadn't Derek mentioned marriage? Did he want her to move in with him and not have to worry about a firm commitment? Suddenly Meredith felt uneasy. Maybe she had jumped the gun a bit and should've made him work harder to get her to agree to a new living arrangement. Maybe she should've been a little more honest and open about her wants and needs. Even though she had chosen a difficult career path, she had always wanted a family and she didn't want to be stuck in a relationship that wasn't going to progress toward that final goal.

Meredith sighed deeply. "I don't know, Izzie. I mean, he _is_ recently divorced and maybe he didn't want to spring all his plans on me at once. He is being so patient with me…I mean, we haven't even slept together since we started seeing each other again. We're moving slowly and…well, I'm not going to make excuses for him."

Izzie took Meredith's hands in hers and said, "Hey…don't worry about it, okay? I didn't want to make you freak out but I couldn't help but think of what you want and I don't want to let any guy stand in the way of that, okay? I just care about you too much, Mer."

Meredith gave Izzie a grateful smile, offering her a hug. "Thanks, Izzie…for everything. I know you have my best intentions at heart. I mean, this isn't going to be happening any time soon so I guess we'll just have to wait things out and see how it all goes. We haven't even really announced to anyone at the hospital that we have started seeing each other again, so…"

Izzie smiled and rolled her eyes. "I think that the hospital has already figured it out, Mer." Suddenly, she got serious. "Mer…I'm going to miss you, roomie."

Meredith smiled at her. "I'm gonna miss you too, but just think…you won't have to hear my extracurricular activities anymore." She giggled, the girly kind that Derek loved.

Izzie laughed, playfully hitting Meredith over the head with her pillow. "All right you temptress, I've gotta get to sleep or I'll be late tomorrow. Bailey's been in a wicked mood and I don't want to test her."

"I'll attest to that," Meredith replied. "Thanks again, Izzie…for everything. Goodnight."

"You're welcome. 'Night, Mer. See you tomorrow."

Meredith closed Izzie's door tightly and walked quietly toward her room. She had almost shut the door when she heard a voice from the hallway.

"Sounds as if you had an eventful evening, Meredith."

She peeked her head around the door, peering down the hallway and saw George standing there looking half-asleep and completely confused.

"Go to bed, George. We'll discuss it in the morning." She waved goodnight to him and crawling into bed fully-clothed, took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and was instantly out. What a day it had been.

Derek Shepherd was peacefully awakened by the first rays of dawn streaming in through his bedroom window. After glancing at his alarm clock he sat up in a panic, thinking he was late for morning rounds. Then realizing that it was Saturday and that he was given the morning off, he sighed deeply, sinking back down into the mound of pillows scattered about. He turned his head to look at the empty space next to him and thought about Meredith and how much he wished she were there with him. The events of last evening's dinner came rushing back to him and smiling to himself, he rolled over and grabbed the phone. He needed to hear her voice.

"Hello?" Meredith's voice was raspy and full of sleep, but Derek thought it sounded sexy. It always sounded like that in the morning and he missed hearing it.

"'Morning, Sunshine" Derek said, speaking softly.

"Derek? What…what time is it?" Meredith sounded confused and half-asleep. "Wait…" She attempted to rub her eyes and look at the alarm clock fearing that she had slept the whole day away. "Derek…it's 5:30 in the morning. It's 5:30 on a Saturday morning. It's 5:30 on a Saturday morning and we don't have to work. Why on earth are you up this early?"

"Because I miss you and I miss hearing your voice. That raspy, full-of-sleep voice that I think is so incredibly sexy."

Meredith rolled her eyes, a huge smile developing across her features. "You miss me, huh? Well, I must say that I sleep _much_ better when we're together."

"Well, well, well, Dr. Grey. So the truth finally comes out. And to think that you turned down my request to let me spoon with you last evening. We'd probably still be fast asleep at this point if we were together." Derek intentionally laid the guilt-trip on Meredith, just to spark one of her infamous feisty reactions.

"Yes, well, you can't always get everything that you want Dr. Shepherd. That's not real life." She teased him back, knowing that he was probably starting to get a bit frustrated with her strict rules.

"Awwww…c'mon Meredith," he whined. After receiving no response, he asked, "So, when can I pick you up for breakfast?"

"Be here at 10…and I want to go walking today. I think it's supposed to be nice outside." Meredith didn't miss a beat and decided that she was going to have the upper hand in the relationship today.

"I'm there, Meredith" he replied, emphatically. "Always."

Meredith smiled to herself, still in disbelief that she and Derek were back together and apparently, going strong. "Okay, now lay your head down on the pillow and get some more sleep. I don't want you falling asleep in your pancakes."

Derek chuckled. "K, Mer. I'll be at your place around 10. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Meredith hung up the phone, took a deep breath, and nestled back under the covers. Drifting off to sleep, she felt more content and happier than she had been in a long time. She looked forward to breakfast and a good walk with Derek, perhaps smoothing out some of the details of his grandiose plans.

Derek hung up the phone and glancing over at his alarm clock once more, decided to give his oldest sister a call. It was already 8:30 in New York and he knew that she'd be up making breakfast. They hadn't talked in quite awhile, not since Addison had signed the papers, but she always prided herself on being there whenever her youngest sibling needed her. Derek knew that he needed her advice now more than ever and he was willing to forget any harsh words that they had exchanged during the divorce proceedings.

"Emily?" Derek questioned, after a pleasant female voice answered the phone on the other end of the line.

"Derek?" she questioned back sounding surprised to hear from him. "It's so early in Seattle. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine. In fact…it's great. How's Pete?" He could hear his nieces and nephews making a lot of noise in the background. He smiled, thinking of what it'd be like to be a family man.

"Oh? Is that so?" she asked, somewhat sarcastically. She had grown fond of Addison over the years and struggled with the fact that her brother was not able to make amends between the two of them. She knew how hardheaded and strong-willed Derek was and she knew that it was pointless for her to try and intervene on Addison's behalf. However, she was still unhappy that Derek had pushed for, and ultimately received, a divorce.

"Em…uh…I need your advice on something. And maybe you're not gonna like what I have to say but please hear me out because this is important to me. More important than anything in the world."

Emily interrupted him before he could say anything further. "Who is she?"

Stunned, Derek was silent. Stuttering like a fool, he stuttered "Wha- How- Wait a minute…how did you know this was about a "she?"

Emily laughed. "Derek, you told me about her once…a long time ago…and sisters don't forget." She sighed deeply before continuing. "I know we haven't talked in awhile and I am still trying to sort out my feelings about your divorce but I will tell you this. If she is your soulmate, love her with all that you have and commit to her. Don't play guessing games and don't break her heart."

Derek smiled. "Thanks, Em. You just confirmed what I knew I needed to do. Please give the family my love and tell them that I'll call soon. Love you. Bye." Derek hung up the receiver and laid back down, a huge grin forming on his face. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in love and was determined to do anything he could to feel this way for the rest of his life.


End file.
